


POUR SOME SUGAR

by thoughtsdemise



Series: The Twelve Days of Overloading [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soft bondage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile, def leppard was involved, erotic use of sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: On the sixth day of Overload-mus my true spark gave to me, dripples of candy licked up clean and dandy.  (Prowl makes himself a sweet treat for Jazz.)
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: The Twelve Days of Overloading [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355605
Kudos: 30





	POUR SOME SUGAR

Prowl grinned and dipped his digits into the bowl of whipped and sweetened energon. He brings the coated digits to touch the tip of his cord. The viscous liquid builds a droplet at the head before beginning to travel down Prowl’s length. Bright optics flick back up to the silhouette that stands rigid in the doorway to the bedroom. Prowl leans back on the pile of pillows he had nested himself in. A wicked and self pleased grin slithers over his face when he hears a soft screech of metal denting beneath digits that dig into a door frame. Prowl decides to tease the proverbial bull just a bit more. He takes a firm grip of his sweetened cable and gives it a few strokes, arching away from the pillows as the metals used to sweeten the energon work their way into the tiny seams along Prowl’s cable. He moans and pants.

“Jazz,” he calls, barely a whisper.

Jazz has crossed the room to the bed and stands over the arching form of his lover. Primus this mech drove him crazy in all the right ways. He doesn’t join Prowl on the bed but lingers at the edge, quivering. His optical band brightening as it takes in Prowl through all the built in spectrums. 

Prowl gives Jazz a warm smile while settling back down against his pillows. He vents heavily to calm his systems before taking his coated hand and drawing it up over his frame. The hand lingers over his expansive chest, leaving large swaths of sweetened energon there. Prowl rings the digits about his neck, depositing the last of it there before drawing the digits to his lips to lick of the light film that had remained. He hums happily at the taste.

He turns on his front and rubs himself against the bed, purposefully making a mess of the pillows and blankets. Jazz draws his armor in tight to his frame but doesn’t move to join Prowl on the bed. Sensor panels flutter in pleasure at this. Prowl stretches and makes himself comfortable. He lifts sticky digits to grasp Jazz’s hand and gives it the slightest of tugs.

Jazz doesn’t hesitate to join Prowl on the berth. He settles himself along Prowl’s back, face pressing into the space between the sensor panels. He rumbles and bites the flexible plates there. He feels Prowl move beneath him, but he grabs Prowl’s wrists and pushes them into the bed. Jazz lifts his mouth away from marking his lover and slides his body up Prowl’s so he can whisper in his audio.

“You’re pushing me.”

There is a warning there.

“And?” Prowl turn his head to look at Jazz from the side of an optic. “You are mine.”

Jazz presses closer to Prowl and shivers at the simple claiming. He vibrates his vocalizer in a growl but press his nose into Prowl’s shoulder with a submissive whine. He keeps Prowl pinned beneath him. His glossa darts out to lick Prowl’s shoulder. He draws in a sharp vent. 

“You’re…”

Prowl chuckles and pulls himself forward before pushing his aft back against Jazz’s pelvis. “You don’t think that running my hand over the cable was the only thing I coated myself in, did you?”

Jazz moves his hips at the silent command from Prowl. He pants and leans down to lick a fine coating of sweeten energon that Prowl had coated himself in. He shivers and draws his hands away from Prowl’s wrists. His digits draw up arms and down a back as he lifts himself to kneel behind Prowl. He sits back on Prowl’s knees and looks his lover over. Yes, there he can see it. The way Prowl’s plating glistens in the light. Jazz sniffs lightly at the air, working through the stronger scents. Primus, how had he missed it.

Prowl turns his upper body slightly to watch Jazz knowingly. His smirk is damning. He rests a cheek on a hand while tugging a pillow to rest beneath his chest. “So are you going to stare at me all evening,” he lifts his aft and spreads his thighs as much as he’s able trapped as he was between, “or are you going to let me feel that cable inside me?” He turns his head away and sighs sweetly. “Course I don’t mind if you want to lick every inch of me first.”

He gasps lightly when hands dig into his hips to sharply lift them. Prowl tears at the blanket beneath him when Jazz seats himself fully inside with one stroke. The position a bit awkward, but all Prowl was able to focus on was the sudden stretch around Jazz’s cable.

“Lick you?”

Jazz moves his hips in short and forceful thrusts. He keeps a tight grip on Prowl’s hips as he moves inside him. His head swings up to take in the expanse of Prowl’s back. Sensor panels swaying with the rhythm Jazz had set. Prowl’s head was arched back as he let himself go to that rhythm too. Jazz grins and sends a command to the music player.

“Step inside. Walk this way. You and me, babe. Hey, hey.” 

Prowl snaps his head around to give Jazz a death glare. Jazz just grins and cranks the volume up a few notches before laying into Prowl to the rhythm of “Pour Some Sugar on Me”.

“Jazz!”

Prowl’s digits dig into the bed now. His optics short out as oral lubricant gathers at the edge of his open mouth before spilling out. His spark nearly explodes from his chest when he feels digits grab his shoulders. He was going to fall apart.

“Pour some sugar on me. C’mon fire me up. Pour some sugar on me. Oh I can’t get enough.”

Overload takes Prowl by surprise with that damn song in his audios. But he’s not given a moment to collect himself as his world flips. He clutches at the torn blanket and presses his face into the bed when he feels Jazz reset the cable deep in his port. The addition of a glossa licking his knee nearly undoes him again. 

“Gonna fuck you til I lick every millimeter of you clean.” Jazz says into the pause of the song ending and clicking back on a loop. “Then gonna fuck you some more.”

Prowl moans and lets the overload take him. A sweet night ahead of him.


End file.
